


Reasons Why

by LeChatRouge673



Series: The Witcher Tales [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeChatRouge673/pseuds/LeChatRouge673
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Witcher Tales [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050413
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Reasons Why

“That was amazing, Liv.”

She laughed softly, nuzzling her head closer against his chest. “You _always_ say that, Eskel.”

“I always mean it,” he replied with a half shrug, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer to him, his fingers brushing against the silken curves of her body as they trailed down over her hips. Every once in a while they would travel lightly over a small scar; subtle ‘imperfections’ that his sorceress love had refused to hide or magic away.

Eskel had asked her about it, after they had been settled in Beauclair. She had seemed momentarily taken aback by the question, though not angered by it. Then, she had just smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips, explaining that her scars were her story, and they were reminders of lessons learned. She admitted that she had, in fact, healed some of them: even she had her vanities, but for the most part she preferred to live herself as she was. Then she had asked if he would like to see just how many she still had, and the rest of the afternoon had been spent in an extremely pleasant manner.

“Liv?”

“Yes, Eskel?”

He hesitated, wondering how his question would be received. “You know I think you’re the most beautiful woman in the world, right?”

“Mmmm,” she hummed, leaning up to press a series of kisses against his jaw line. “I still think you give me too much credit, but I am certainly grateful for it. You know I think you are the most attractive man on the planet, yes?”

Eskel’s brow furrowed slightly. “I gotta admit, Liv, I don’t know what you see in me. Maybe thirty years ago, before this,” he gestured briefly to the right side of his face, “But now…”

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Livia gave an exasperated sigh, but when she swung her leg over his hips and straddled his lap she was smiling. She reached her hands out and cupped his face gently in her hands, her eyes meeting his. “I am clearly not keeping you busy enough, if you have time to agonize over such things.”

“I mean,” Eskel replied, his hands settling on her hips, “I think we manage to keep ourselves pretty busy. Twice today already.”

Livia giggled, tossing the mahogany waves of her hair over her shoulder as she leaned closer and pressed a kiss to the scar running down his cheek. “Eskel, let me ask you this: do your scars change the way my heart skips a beat when you look at me? Do they change the butterflies I get in my stomach every time you say ‘I love you’? Or the way my entire body seems to spark every time we touch?”

His features relaxed into a smile. “You make a pretty good argument. ‘Sides, it never gets old walking into some fancy-ass shop or inn up in the city and watching everyone’s jaw drop when they realize you’re with me.”

“They are simply jealous,” she replied primly, light dancing in her eyes. “I cannot help it if everyone else in the place isn’t as fortunate as I am, now can I?”

Eskel laughed, rolling her over onto her back and leaning down to kiss her.

“Something like that.”


End file.
